


Dragonbud and Meadowrock

by RenegadeLord



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/RenegadeLord
Summary: Emilia has been acting strangely for weeks. Jana and co. go to try and find her, but when they get there, they learn that an old enemy has some new tricks, and that friends change very quickly in this coming of age story
Relationships: Jana/Matei
Kudos: 1





	1. The Cub's Calling

Dragonbud and Meadowrock

Chapter 1: The Cub's Calling

This is set mere weeks after Wolfblood series 4. In between interrogations by the secret services, Jana is concentrating on being Alpha of her pack still. And when her pack need her, she will be there, no matter what the danger.

'So Matei, you keep can you keep your wolf under control?' 'Me? Of course I can Jana- who do you take me for, one of your little learners?' Jana: 'No, we just need to prove that we can be trusted to keep our wolf in check. When they test us like this, it'll be sudden, and we need to prove that we can stay calm under that kind of pressure.' TJ then sneaked up from behind Matei, and grabbed him from behind. Matei responds by baring his fangs at TJ. 'Failed again.' 'Well he would sneak up on me. That one, that wasn't my fault.' 'Thought that was the whole point, coolness under pressure and all that jazz.'

'Why doesn't he have to do this test?' Jana gently pushed her hair back. 'He already has. You need to do this, for all of us. Come on- something's not right.' 'Don't know what you mean.' 'Well normally you'd bite my hand off for mentioning you failed. I know something isn't right, and I'm not moving until you tell me.' 'Fine- I'm worried about Emilia. I've not heard from her in weeks. Normally we're in contact pretty much daily.' 'Well if you're that worried, we'll go and find her. It can't be too difficult. Have you asked any of the wild pack?' 'No, didn't think I'd be welcome there.' 'Right- we're going there.'

'What- all of us?' 'Either come with us or stay and face the world's media on your own TJ. I know which one I'd choose. God I hate cameras.' 'Well when you put it that way....' TJ then ran past Jana and Matei, and they journeyed into the wilds, where the rest of the pack are. When they got there, they were immediately greeted by Aran, who greeted Jana in the traditional way. 'My Alpha, what brings you here?' 'Aran, have you seen Emilia?' 'I have, I saw her just earlier. I wished to talk to you about her behaviour though.' 'Not like Emilia to cause problems.' 'It's not like that.' Jana then pressed for more information. 'Aran, what do you know?'

Aran's testimony brought only more confusion though. 'I don't know what's going on, but she's been acting strangely. She moves around in strange ways, almost shifty. And she holds her head like she has it in the clouds up above.' 'Where did you last see her?' 'It was down by the river- I go down there every morning to bathe. She was acting as different as usual- I tried reaching out, but she barely seems to recognise me.' 'I don't know enough about this. I need you to gather all the information anybody in the pack has about this. We all look out for each other here.' 'Shall I call them in?' 'I'll do that myself.'

A couple of minutes and a sharp whistle later, the whole pack were standing around. 'Everyone, in this pack, we all look out for each other. Emilia has not spoken to us in weeks. According to Aran, she has been acting strangely recently. Does anybody know anything about this or have any kind of information?' Several members of the pack then stepped up. 'She's been walking around like she's not a care in the world.' 'Emilia's been talking about "the doctor" to herself.' 'She's been hanging around a hidden cave a lot. Only members of this pack and the neighbouring pack know of it's existence.' 'She talks about the doctor "curing" her. Like all the time.' 'The last time I saw her was weeks ago. She noticed something to the east and ran after it.'

Matei then picked up on one particular comment. 'Hold on, did one of you say something about a cave?' 'Yes- she's been hanging around a cave hidden near a waterfall a lot. It's well outside our territory.' 'Why would she be there?' 'I don't know. It's not uncommon for wolfbloods to venture outside their territory, but not that much, and normally it's an Alpha scouting out potential threats. We need to find out why she's around there rather than here.' 'Well we go out there and find her then.' Jana quickly put the breaks on this reckless idea.

'No- what we do is we go and speak to Imara. If there's a dangerous force out there, we need to be prepared. For all we know there could be a whole other pack out there, waiting to attack us. Everybody, stay here, you included Matei. I will speak to Imara. If you notice anything, tell me.' Jana then ran off to find Imara. Back in the city, Imara was digging for information. 'Hmmm- you say she's been talking about "the doctor"?' 'Yeah- something about the doctor "curing" her?' 'I'm afraid this one has me stumped. I'll just have a look through my contacts; I've found someone who might be able to help you.' Imara then gave Jana a piece of paper with a phone number on it, and a name; Ceri. Jana rung her straight away.

'Imara, what do you need?' 'It's me, not Imara.' Ceri was clearly shocked at the voice on the other end of the phone. 'Jana? It's' 'Sorry, I need to talk to you. Emilia, a friend of mine who's a wolfblood, she's in trouble I think. She's been wandering around for weeks aimlessly, talking about the doctor "curing" her. She's been hanging around a cave well to the east of our territory as well. Imara mentioned you could help.' 'I'm familiar with a doctor talked about, but you won't like it.' 'Shoot.' 'I've heard Madoc referred to as the doctor.' 'Well yeah, he was supposed to be a healer' 'Not just that. It's been said in the past that he has a mystical quality which attracts stray young cubs towards him, following his lead unquestionably.'

This news started to worry the Alpha. 'What- like entrancing them?' 'So the old rumors go. I've never seen any evidence to confirm nor deny it. Incidentally, have you seen Maddy?' 'Erm not recently, why?' 'We've not seen her since yesterday. Rhydian is frantic.' 'Why would she be here?' 'Because she's been talking about us coming back for a visit at sometime.' 'I know Maddy, she wouldn't just run off.' 'It's been a different Maddy recently- she's been argumentative a lot more. Her and Rhydian have been arguing constantly. It's over the slightest things as well, and he's not changed. If anything, he's more mature now than she is. It never used to be the case.' 'Do you think we should we go and confront Madoc?'

Ceri had a stark warning in return. 'Approach with caution- It's said a cub brought up by the doctor becomes permanently embittered by the process, unable to see outside of the doctor's gaze, or so the stories are told. Please be careful Jana. If something happens to you, the entire pack is in mortal danger.' 'I will be careful, thank you Ceri:' 'Anything I can do to help my pack.' Jana ended the call, and looked over to Imara. 'Did you get the answers you needed?' 'I got answers- and it's not sounding good. Do you remember me mentioning Madoc?' 'I know Madoc- we've been acquaintances for several years. I mentioned the last time you talked about him.' 'What do you know about the rumours of him being the doctor?' 'Outside of him being a renowned healer, I know nothing of the sort.' 'When did you last speak?' 'Months it must be. Not since I got wind of him trying to kill Alric.'

'I need to get back.' 'Should you need help, you know how to find me.' 'Why are you so keen to help me?' 'It's simple- you've helped me. The amount of jobs you've done as a Segolia agent. Without you, I wouldn't have a job myself.' 'Thanks Imara.' 'I'm a wolfblood that can be trusted. I don't need your thanks. Just keep yourself safe.' 'I will do.' Jana then left for the wild again. When Jana arrived back, Matei was nowhere to be seen. 'Where's Matei?' 'Him and Aran have gone to have a look near the river for any clues. I did mention what you said, but nobody listens to old Terrence Cipriani do they? You find my Mum?' 'Yeah- she got me in contact with an old friend- Ceri.'

'Who's Ceri?' 'Right, I had this friend once, Rhydian Morris, you may have heard me talk about him.' 'Nope, never heard of the geezer.' Jana rolled her soft grey eyes at the response. 'Shows how much you listen to me. Anyway, Ceri is his mother. She told me about someone who is commonly known as the doctor- Madoc.' 'Nah, Madoc wouldn't do something like that. He's an alright geezer mostly.' Jana: 'Alright? He tried killing my father.' 'Apart from that obviously.' 'We need to go and find Emilia.'

Meiner then ran over. 'Let me come- I can help, wolfblood or not.' Jana responded by putting her head gently against Meiner's. 'Meiner, you are strong. I need you and Aran to stay here and protect our territory. There is nobody I would trust to do that more. You will protect everyone with your life, that is you.' 'As the Alpha wishes.' They then rushed off to find Matei and Aran, who were by the river searching like Jana was told. 'What did you find out?' 'Imara put me in touch with Ceri.' 'Ceri as in' 'Yes, that Ceri.' She then glared at TJ. 'See, some people listen to what their friends tell them. Anyway, she said it may be Madoc, and Imara confirmed that she's heard him referred to as a doctor.'

Aran then prepared to go. 'We all go then.' 'Aran, you are strong and brave. I need you and Meiner to go and protect our territory. You are strong enough on your own both of you.' 'But' 'Aran, please- I ask this of you. Is my father about?' 'Yes- he's been out searching for food.' 'When he gets back, explain where I am. With you and Meiner protecting the pack, I will be safer in the knowledge no harm will come.' 'Indeed. I will tell him.' The group then left, as Aran returned to his own territory. Journeying out of their grounds, they soon glimpsed the cave that was talked about. And fairly quickly, Matei noticed Madoc, alone, not far from the cave. So they all went to confront him. 'We want to speak to you.'

'What are you doing here insolent children? This is not your territory- you are out of bounds.' 'We're looking for Emilia. We have reason to believe that she is here with you.' 'I have not a clue what you're talking about. That little runt of the litter hangs around here, but I haven't touched her. Why would I?' Matei: 'You tried to kill her once.' 'Indeed, but I've changed my ways. I didn't think I'd be welcome on your territory, but I was welcomed in the tribe that inherit here.' 'No tribe has inherited here for months. The previous ones vanished mysteriously without a trace. You're hiding something, and we know it.' They then heard a quiet howl, and a pair of eyes glow in the cave. 'I'm going to look there.' 'You will do nothing of the sort my young and naive cub.'

'Why not?' 'Because this is not your territory.' Jana had him at checkmate by this point. 'If you're just another member of a pack, you have no rights to stop us from looking in that cave- you can't stop us: 'Fine- you forced my hand. This is my territory, I took it over when the previous inhabitants moved on. I still didn't touch your little friend though.' Another quiet howl, and this time four pairs of eyes glowing deep in the cave. 'Who's in the cave?' 'Some friends of mine.' 'You were known as the doctor wasn't you?' 'I was once.' TJ: 'You weren't healing anyone though. So why were you a doctor? Was it you possibly curing something which doesn't need curing?'

'How rude.' 'Hey, you didn't answer my question. You wanna know what I think?' 'Not' 'What I think is that you have been trying to cure some poor young cub's brains. Some cub that doesn't know the danger they are in, doesn't know the reputation around these parts of Madoc, some cub who doesn't have the capability of protecting themselves. I think you're basically a big bully. And you know, I don't like bullies, I don't like bullies at all. I think you're disgusting.' Conceding defeat, Madoc revealed his plan. 'Fine, the game's up. Come out now.' A wolfblood then came out in their wolf form, and sat down next to Madoc, before transforming back, leaving everyone stunned and afraid as Matei shouted.

'EMILIA!'


	2. Rise of the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is under Madoc's spell. Will Jana and Matei be able to find the answers and free her before the disease spreads?

Dragonbud and Meadowrock

  
  


Chapter 2: Rise of the Alpha

  
  


As Emilia stood there vacantly, Matei was confused beyond belief. 'Emilia, what's going on’ Her smile was put on, her words hollow, her mind some place else. 'The doctor saved me. I was a lost cub, but now I am found.' Matei then snarled at Madoc. 'What's he done to you.’ 'He saved me Matei- he could save you too.' 'You're going to pay for this you creep!' Matei then went to attack Madoc, but stopped when he saw his little sister stood in the way.

'He's here to save us Matei.' 'Seems your sister's made her choice. Now join her or leave.' 'No! I'm going nowhere!’ The pack members were then knocked out by a streak of black flashing across them. When they came to again seconds later, Emilia and Madoc were gone without a trace. 'Madoc! Come back here!' Trying to remain calm, Jana started to formulate a plan, but was quickly interrupted by a member of the wild pack arriving.

'Jana, our alpha, your pack needs you- a rogue wolfblood just invaded our territory.' 'What about Aran and my father and Meiner- are they ok?' 'Meiner and Aran are hurt, but they will be fine. Your father wasn't hurt and has gone off in pursuit. They didn't seem to be aiming to hurt anyone. though’ 'Must be Madoc.' TJ then pointed out a flaw in the theory. 'Nah, can't be him- he's ancient man. No way he could move like that.'

'We need to get back to the pack- there might be more clues there. I suspect that Madoc's involved in some way.' 'We need to get my sister back- she's all I have.' ‘And we will. We will find her Matei. But we need to work out why she's not seeing sense. I need to ask my father about these rumours first. If they are old rumours, he’s bound to have heard them.' Jana then got a call, shocking the wild wolf. 'What is that horiffic noise?' ‘It’s called a ringtone. I'll explain later.' Jana then picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

The voice on the other end of the phone left Jana shell-shocked. 'Hi Jana, we need to talk.' ‘'Rhydian!? How did you get this number? It’s a Segolia company phone.’ 'When you left Imara earlier, she gave my mum your number. Listen- I need to tell you something.' 'What?'

‘Before Maddy left, she said that she was moving back to Stonybridge. Said she couldn't bear everything anymore. I'm worried something bad's happened to her.' ‘Maddy will be fine, I promise. I need to ask you something. You’re well up on your wolfblood history aren’t you?’ ‘Not as much as Maddy is but sure.' ‘Have you ever heard a rumour about a “wolfblood doctor” kidnapping cubs or anything like that?’ Instead of helping out, Rhydian quickly shut down the conversation. ‘I'll stay here in-case Maddy returns here.'

Jana: 'Ok- if I see her, I'll tell you. If you do see her though, ask her a’ With a single buzz, the call ended mid-sentence. ‘He’s up to something. Ah well, only another thing to worry about. We’re going.’ They then ran off back for their territory. When they got there, Jana saw Alric. ‘Father, I need to talk to you.’ 'My young cub- you're safe. That is all I care about.’ 'I am. Emilia's not though – she’s being controlled by Madoc somehow.'

Upon hearing this, Alric nodded his head. ‘He is indeed dangerous. Who knows how he's doing it.' 'What does that mean?' 'I got to know Madoc well when he was poisoning me. His expertise in medicine is unquestionable and unrivalled.' ‘How much of that does anyone here know?' Alric simply pointed to Meiner. Meiner knows much about it, but even her knowledge pales in comparison to Madoc's.' 'How do we rescue her then?' 'We need to find out what he's done to her. Then we can work on a remedy.' 'Is there one?' 'All wolfblood medicine can be counteracted- it's the way of the world. It is simply what that cure is.’

'Hear that Matei? Emilia can be rescued.' 'She will be rescued- no member of the pack left behind.' Meanwhile, TJ was checking on Meiner and Aran. 'Yo Aran, you look bad man.''I'm fine. That wolfblood was something different- seemed amazingly familiar with where exactly we were, and took only some local plants.' TJ then interrupted with an idea. 'Yo Jana, I've had a thought. What plants only grow around here?'

'Uh, it was Meadowrock, Dragonbud, and Polonia.' 'What are the effects of them on Wolfbloods? Because apparently, whoever attacked only took some plants.' 'It can't be Dragonbud, because that's not known to affect us. And Polonia is a lethal drug traditionally used for executions.’ 'Meadowrock?'

Alric then walked over, sporting a noticable limp. ‘Meadowrock is known for effects on the entire nervous system. It's reputedly stronger than hemlock. But if boiled down…' 'It's a very powerful drug for wolfbloods. I swear Ceri told me about it once. Something about it being a powerful sedative.'

Meiner then replied with the information required. ‘'Meadowrock is a powerful wolfblood drug. It can be used as a sedative, but when combined with Dragonbud, it can form a very powerful serum. It's said that it creates a permanent delusion.' ‘Could Madoc have accessed it before now?' Meiner shook her head.

'Only wolfbloods who have lived here are aware of exactly where the Dragonbud and Meadowrock grow.' 'So Emilia took it then?' This idea was denied by Aran. 'No- she's too small. This one was significantly bigger and older. There are hundreds of wolves who have passed through these parts in the past.’ 'Right- how do you reverse the effects of Meadowrock then Meiner?’

'Hawthorn and Deadly Nightshade. I'll have to do it for you though- it requires unerring accuracy. To be exact, it has to be precisely 3:1 ratio of Hawthorn to Nightshade.' ‘How do we get them?' 'Hawthorn grows all over these parts. And we keep Deadly Nightshade to use as a deterrent to invaders. Bring the Hawthorn to me and I'll have the mixture done within an hour.'

Matei then started to pester. 'An hour's too long Meiner- can you not do it faster?' 'There's nothing he could do in an hour- mixing Dragonbud and Meadowrock takes several hours. You have to boil the Dragonbud down completely first overwise they won’t combine.' 'I'll go and pick the Hawthorn- I know where it is.' 'You're not going on your own Jana- I'm coming with you. I’m getting my sister back.'

Matei and Jana then left to pick the Hawthorn. While Jana was locating it, Matei spotted something and whispered to her. 'Hey Jana, what's going on over there.' Jana looked out into the distance and saw Madoc with Emilia, who had he hair in a French braid, and another Wolfblood, about 6ft tall. Both Emilia and the other Wolfblood were standing to order as Madoc ordered them about.

'Matei, we'll get her back. Promise.’ 'Who's the other one?' 'Not a clue. Can’t tell from the back of their head.' The other wolfblood then turned around, and Jana gasped. 'What is it?' 'That other wolfblood- it's Maddy.' Maddy was stood there, eyes massively widened, a blank look on her face. 'We need to tell them all.' 'Agreed. Quick, help get the Hawthorn.' Jana and Matei then continued to pick Hawthorn, until they saw Emilia and Maddy approaching, and then ran off, with Maddy snarling. 'They escaped.' 'Tell the doctor. They won't avoid us for long.'

When Jana and Matei got back, they told everyone what was going on. 'Maddy was there?' 'Under this doctor's spell just like Emilia.' Jana then pushed her flapping hair back. 'They can be saved. It sounds like the conversion process has at least begun in Maddy. But it's incomplete. Have you got the Hawthorn?' 'Picked as much as we could.' They then handed over the basket of Hawthorn. 'This should be plenty for both of them.'

Meanwhile, Madoc was furious. 'You failed to get them?' 'They ran. We tried to catch them, they had a headstart.' 'Unacceptable! Emilia, you will become one of us.' Unbeknownst to the pack, Madoc already had the Meadowrock and Dragonbud serum ready. He then picked up a needle, and pushed Emilia's braid away, before injecting the full serum into her. Her face instantly dropped and she screamed, before her eyes, like Maddy's, swelled to twice their original size. 'I've been saved by the doctor.' 'Good girls. Soon enough, we will commence our true plan. All we need now is the Alpha and your brother Emilia.' 'They will be saved.'

That night, Meiner worked tirelessly to try and get the mixture ready. The next morning, it was ready. 'So this will help them?' 'Yes. The effects of the Meadowrock will be neutralised by this. They'll come to their senses within minutes.' Matei was ready for the challenge. 'Let's do this then.' Aran wouldn’t let them go alone though. ‘Let me come with you after yesterday. If the worst comes to the worst, I can hold any of them off in a 1-1 situation.’ 'Good idea- need all the support we can get. TJ, you coming?' 'Nah- I'll keep an eye on things here.’ ‘Ok then, see ya later.' Jana, Aran, and Matei then left to try and find Emilia and Maddy.

‘So, any ideas for how we get them?' ‘You take the serum Aran. I'll distract them, and you rescue Maddy and Emilia.' 'And you?' 'I'll be safe. Trust me- I can fight.' Jana then got on the ground, confusing Matei. 'This is no time to be napping.' 'It's not napping, it's Ancion. Allows me to see into the past.' Jana then saw a vision of Emilia being talked to by Madoc

Emilia: 'I thought you were supposed to stay away.' Madoc just laughed. 'Come to me little cub.' Emilia then bared her fangs, and her eyes went gold, but Madoc just started an ancient chant in an unintelligible language. Eventually, Emilia's eyes stopped glowing, and she just tilted her head to the side, a vacant expression on her face. 'Come to me little cub.' Emilia then walked towards Madoc without hesitation.

The vision then skipped to Emilia being locked in the dark, dingy cave with him, the scene being lit up only by a single flaming torch. She was chained up, and struggling to get out. Madoc then injected her, and her eyes widened slightly. 'I am the doctor. I have fixed you.' 'The doctor has fixed me.' The vision then ended, aNd Matei put his hand on her shoulder. 'Keep yourself safe.'

'Trust me on this one.' Emilia and Maddy then came into view, both waiting for them. Straight away, Jana went up to them. 'I wish to see the doctor.' 'Why?' 'I wish to join you. See what you do.' Matei was stunned at this. 'What?' He then went to stop Jana, but was pushed back by Aran, who spoke under his breath to Matei. 'Trust her. She's wise.'

Maddy meanwhile, nodded. ‘I will go and inform the doctor.' As Jana looked around at Matei, Emilia knocked her out with a kick to the head. Her and Maddy then dragged Jana into the cave as Matei and Aran ran to catch up with them, but the cave was sealed off before they could get in.

'What do we do?' 'There has to be another way in.' Matei then noticed something on the ground. 'Aran, those rocks are loose. That's our way in.' 'Let's get them out then.' Aran and Matei then started swiping away at the rocks guarding the back entrance.

Meanwhile, in the cave

'Let me go!' Jana was tied up, hands bound by strong rope and arms held together in the air by metal chains. 'Let me out of here.' 'Must not let you leave.' Madoc then came in and stroked Emilia's braid. 'Emilia, show her her future. Show her what you saw.’ ‘'No Emilia!' But it was too late- Emilia picked up the serum made by Madoc, and injected it all into Jana. 'I'm not doing it!' Jana screamed as her eyes widened and her expression slowly went more vacant.

‘Time for a makeover little Alpha.' Maddy then walked over, and tied Jana's hair up in a high, flowing ponytail, just as Aran and Matei busted through.'Jana!' 'It's too late for her. Soon we will make the world pay for how they've treated us. If you don't join us, you may perish in the process!’


	3. Rage of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jana and Maddy both infected, it's up to Matei to spearhead the recovery effort. And when the truth is revealed, will a turncoat swing the destiny of the pack forever?

Wolfblood: Rage of the Wild

'Come on Jana, listen to us.' But Jana didn't speak. Eventually, Jana stood up, and she and Maddy turned towards Matei. TJ then arrived on the scene, and pushed Matei back.

TJ then ran onto the scene. 'Matei, Aran, run. I can take care of this lot.' 'No TJ, they've got Jana'

'I can take care of myself. Trust me.'

'We aren't leaving you here TJ. They'll get you as well.' 'Trust me on this one mate- I know what I'm doing for once.' Matei and Aran then nodded, and ran off as Madoc growled deeply. 'Foolish boy.' 'Right then- I've been wanting to do this for quite some time Madoc. Give me your best shot.'

Back with the pack, Matei and Aran explained what was going on to everyone else. 'I can't believe they have my daughter!' 'She was protecting us- I'm the one he really wanted. 'What about the other boy?' Imara then arrived, wanting the answer. 'I could ask the same question myself.' 'He's still there- he insisted on going it alone.' 'You let him do that?' 'This is TJ we're talking about- he must have a plan.' 'He's an idiot.' Meiner then tried to put her mind at rest. 'I trust him- he said he had a plan and his gaze looked honest.' TJ then snuck up behind his mother and tapped her on the shoulder, shocking her.

'Hey Mum.' 'You escaped?' 'Looks like it dunnit?' 'But how?' 'I may be stupid, but I'm also streetwise.' Alric however, wasn't so trusting. 'How do you know he's not converted?' 'I think I know my child thank you.' 'Nah, it's fine. It's because I'm smarter than Madoc. You see, his plan is based on wolfbloods who have their powers.' 'And?' 'I don't have 'em yet.' Imara just tapped him on the shoulder. 'That's my boy. Use those brains you got from me.' 'I thought you said I got them from my Dad.' 'That's only when you're wrong.' Alric then put his foot down. 'We need Jana back. That is a matter of priority.'

Meanwhile, Madoc now had the Alpha. 'Jana, I trust you have been enlightened.' 'The doctor has saved me- he will save others.''Good. We will gain revenge for all those who have wronged me in the past, starting with Alric.' 'Indeed.' Madoc then stroked her ponytail.'Beautiful to have the Alpha in my grasp. Rhydian thought he could broker a deal with me. You'll prove him wrong won't you Maddy?' 'Yes doctor.' What Madoc hadn't realised however, was that not everybody was there. 

Back with the pack, Meiner was concerned 'We're running out of time. They need the antidote soon' 'How do we get my daughter back? Will somebody tell me?' A voice then came from behind. 'With me.' As they looked around, Emilia was stood there, hair still braided, arms folded. 'You're' 'If the word's free, I was most of the time.' 'But 'Sorry, had to fake it. You see, I often go down to that cave because you can see the tides from there. I saw Alric trying to convert some members of the next pack. That's why they moved out- they had to keep away from Madoc.' 'Is Jana converted?' Emilia just nodded. 'Sorry, that wasn't part of the plan.' 'You knocked her out.' 'I was briefly under the influence of the stuff he had then. But I snapped out of it.'

Meiner then looked at the area which had been ransacked and realised something. 'The Dragonbud, it may have been impure. Where it was stolen from, it's near where the Polonia grows.' 'So it might not have been Dragonbud?' 'It's clear Dragonbud was picked, but the amount was perhaps not strong enough. Nethertheless it may prove to be a good idea to use the antidote to be safe.' Matei was more interested in his sister's actions however. 'Why didn't you stop him getting Jana?' Emilia just showed scratch marks on her back, and what looked to be binding marks on her wrists. 'What I didn't factor into the plan was him beating me.' 

'I can't believe I let this happen.' 'I can't believe you think this was you. I didn't tell you for a reason.' TJ then had an important question. 'So how did you get to meet Maddy?' 'He introduced her when I started faking the spell. She's been there for a number of days from what I gather.' 'I should have got you out of there sooner. How did TJ escape?' 'The spell doesn't work on wolfbloods who don't have their powers- that's what it feeds on.' Emilia then suddenly fainted as nobody was looking, with TJ being the first one to hear the thud on the ground. 'Someone help.' Meiner came rushing over, as did Imara. Meiner started feeling over Emilia's body, and then found something unexpected. 'Matei, I need to lift her shirt- her abdomen feels swollen.'

'Do it.' Meiner then lifted the bottom half of Emilia's shirt, and the young wolfblood's body told a story of its own- scratches and tears in the skin, and a number of cracked ribs. 'It feels like she's been beaten violently with a large log for a duration of several minutes.' Emilia then came too slowly with her brother next to her. 'Emilia.' 'Matei… I didn't… want to tell you. I didn't want you to get worried. 'Of course I'm worried, I'm your brother.' 'I'll tell you everything then. This was set up… not just by Madoc… Maddy and Rhydian too.' This revelation shocked the whole of the camp. 'But why?' 'They want revenge… they want control of this pack. I don't know why, but it's this territory. And Madoc just wants to kill me. He's already tried 3 times now.' '3?' Fighting back tears, Emilia made the other big reveal. 'He was the one who started that fire. 'He boasted about it while I was supposedly under his control. They made a deal that Maddy and Madoc would get rid of me and Matei, and then control Jana, before taking control of the whole territory. But Madoc double-crossed them by taking control of Maddy.' 

Having heard enough, Imara took control of the situation. 'Right- Aran, you me and some of the pack members can go and get Jana back. The rest of you, stay here and look after each other- we'll be back soon.' As Imara turned to leave, Emilia stood in the way. 'Emilia, get out of the way.' 'Can't make me.' 'Emilia, I said to get out of the way. You're not going to help us there.' Emilia then flashed her eyes in defiance at Imara. 'You're brave, no doubt about that Emilia. But bravery gets you only so far.' 'I got Jana into this mess, I'm going to get her out of it.' 'No- you're too young and too injured.'

'I know you don't believe in me. But what matters is I do. I'm a wolfblood just like everyone else! Apart from TJ, no offence. The point is, I'm not a baby any more. I'm a teenager. And I want to prove I'm not just Matei's sister, or that little girl. As I say, I got Jana into this mess. Don't I deserve the chance to repay her?' She got quick back-up from TJ. 'No offence taken Emilia. Come on Mum- I believe in her. She's got a big heart and an appetite for revenge.' 'Imara, I know my opinion doesn't mean a lot to you, but I believe in her. If I didn't, I wouldn't let her do this. She's my sister and I'm not going to put her in harm's way unless I know she's ready.' ''She's really grown a lot since coming here. Emilia, I believe in you.' 'Thanks Aran.' 'I believe in her. She's a natural fighter.' 'And Meiner.' Imara still looked conflicted however. 

'Fine. But keep in line and keep under control. Our priority is getting Jana back.' 'You won't regret it.' The whole pack then left to confront Madoc. 'So what's our big plan?' 'The plan is' Emilia knew   
exactly what her plan was. 'Someone distracts Madoc, while I rescue Jana.' 'On your own?' 'Madoc's nothing if not cautious. He'll know we're coming, and will probably have Maddy and Jana split up to have defence on both sides. I'm not scared.' Her brother then admitted it. 'Emilia, I always knew you were brave. I protected you while you didn't truly realise it.' Emilia and Matei then shared a tender moment with each other, the brother and sister wolfbloods glad to be in each other's company again. They then arrived for the battle with Madoc, Emilia hidden away.

'You came back? Foolish children. You will not be able to fight a war against my three servants.' She then emerged from behind. 'Better count again.' 'How did you?' 'I was never under your spell. Admittedly Jana falling under the spell wasn't part of my plan, but we'll just have to take her down.' 'Girls, mount up.' Maddy and Jana then walked from his shadow, both with vacant expressions and widened eyes still. 'Jana, listen- you don't have to do this.' 'The doctor is my boss. I do what he requests.' Jana said, while hissing. Matei and Emilia then did a runner.'Jana, find them and recruit them.' 'As you wish doctor.' The Alpha then sprinted off in pursuit, while Maddy closed in on the rest of them along with Madoc. 

'Madoc, why do you do this?' 'I wish to garner vengeance for my forefathers. My father, my mother, my only sibling, they were all killed by hunters while I was still a cub. And now you try and make peace with them? You try to ally yourself with scum? Vermin?' 'Do not punish the many for the actions of the few. Jana taught me that.' 'All humans are the same. They don't respect the old way, they only care about the now, the present day, what's new in the world. They have no heritage like we do. And if you try to learn from someone who sympathises with them, you lose your heritage as well.' 'Don't judge a race you don't understand. Humans have done many terrible things to wolfbloods, I accept. That was due to a lack of understanding though.' 'How dare you defend them Alric. They have made you suffer like they made me.' By now, Alric had had enough of arguing. 'Are we going to talk or fight?'

Meanwhile, after a couple of minutes of Matei and Emilia running away from Jana, Emilia hid behind a tree whilst her brother continued to distract Jana. The young wolfblood then came up behind her Alpha, and grabbed her hair, before her brother turned around and grabbed Jana's body. 'Hold her there Matei.' Matei grabbed Jana in a bearhug, while Emilia withdrew the antidote from behind her shirt, and injected it all into the struggling Alpha, making her eyes go back to normal, peacefully falling unconscious. Matei and Emilia then hi-fived each other, before grabbing Jana and returning to the fight.

Back at the fight

Madoc and Alric started circling each other, before Maddy attacked Alric. The rest of the pack then tried holding her off, but she just destroyed them all until only TJ and Imara were left. 'TJ, get back- I can handle this. I don't want you getting hurt.' TJ took one look at his Mum's face, and then completely ignored her, charging straight at Maddy, and then jumping over her mis-timed slash. Back-up then arrived in the form of Selina. 'Hey TJ, thought you might want some help.' 'Typical Selina, only arriving to take all the glory.' 'Yeah whatever baby.' Emilia and Matei then returned with Jana, and threw her away from Madoc.' 'Maddy, take them.' Just as the brainwashed wolfblood turned her head, she got smacked by a jumping boot to the side of the head from Selina, who, seeing that the kick hurt Maddy, decided on some teamwork with Emilia. The wolfbloods counted from 1 to 3, and then, just as Maddy was getting back up to her feet, knocked the bewitched wolf down with dual knees to the skull. Emilia then injected her, making her eyes go back to normal as well.

The whole pack then turned their attention to Madoc, who now looked very concerned. 'Surrender Madoc, and you will be spared.' 'Never. You know I am right Alric. Do what you must, for I will be a martyr if I am to fall here.' TJ then walked up to Madoc. 'Look at me when I'm talking to you. You think that because you had a bad experience once, that means all humans are dreadful. Guess what- you're wrong man. Some humans will never accept us. We have to accept that. It's not our fault that they're closed-minded. But most of them will accept us, because most of them will be friends with a wolfblood. Some discover the secret by accident, others never knew. But that doesn't matter. Because we want to be accepted for who we are, not who we pretend to be. You're so busy being bitter that you don't know what it's like to have a friend- someone you can trust and confide in, someone who has your back if things go wrong.'

'So yeah, you can continue with your grudges and trying to take revenge. But at the end of the day, it's you who's losing out. But you tried to kill my friend. She's done nothing wrong. And for that, there will be no forgiveness- humans did what they did in the past to wolfbloods because they didn't understand. You did what you did because you're bitter and spiteful. Because your heart ain't good, it's been hurt. So I'd say we leave your fate in the hands of Matei and Emilia.'

Emilia and Matei then walked over to Madoc, and Matei forced his head up, so he could see Emilia's eyes. 'What happened in that fire can never be undone.' She then pointed to the scar from the fire. 'I have to live with this for the rest of my life. I have to spend the rest of my life having people point at me and stare and crack cruel jokes. And I don't care. Because you know what, you have to live with what you did as well.' 'I… sorry we, want one answer. Why Madoc? Why did you kill them?' 'Your parents were very close to one of the hunters who killed my family. Ever since then, I wanted to get rid of all of you to get revenge for my family. I know that they were involved.'

'They would never have done that. They often talked about a close friend, a healer who had amazing knowledge of the old ways. They were referring to you weren't they?' 'Nonetheless, they had to pay. Young Emilia, you remind me of your mother. Her laughing face as my family were savagely killed by hunters. I nearly completed the job- I wish to torture you.' The young wolfblood squared up to Madoc, tears in her eyes.'Whatever our parents did, we weren't responsible. We don't condone what they did if they did it, but don't punish us for that.'

Aran then walked over to give his judgement. 'While Jana is unconscious, I am acting Alpha. I have considered a punishment Jana will see fit. Your crime was a crime based on revenge- revenge against fellow wolfbloods who didn't do anything wrong. In addition, this is not the first time you have committed such a sin against our pack. I have to find a punishment which is not only suitable, but also will prevent you from committing the offence again.'

'I do not wish to sentence you to death, nor do most of this pack I would imagine. Therefore, I sentence you to exile, far away from here. If you dare to come within our smell or gaze, you will be disposed of. Alric, you and I shall take him away from here.' Matei and Emilia then accompanied the veteran wild wolfbloods, as they marched the criminal many miles away from the pack, to the east. Eventually, they found an abandoned clearing many miles away from any pack, and released him. And just then, Madoc spoke to Aran, his first words since the confession. 'What gives you the right to pass judgement upon me? You rank no higher than I do.' 'Jana appointed me as her assistant. That means I pass judgement in such a way that reflects the Alpha's wishes. You have been freed- you may start a new pack here if you wish, if you can find anyone. But you will never be welcome on our territory again. Be thankful you have been spared - my personal judgement may have been different.' 'I expect this to be the last time we see each other. Goodbye Madoc, I have nothing else to say to you.' The convicted outlaw just watched on as he was left on his own, stranded but free. Back on the pack's territory, Jana eventually came to. 'Where am I Aran?' 'You're in the wild. You're safe though.' 'What happened though?' 'What do you remember?' 'The last I remember, I was chained up in a cave… I remember Madoc, he was in there, Emilia and Maddy, they were prisoners, obeying, and I blacked out. Did he make me?' 'Indeed he did.' 'How did I escape?' 'Emilia and Matei helped you out.' 'It was mainly Emilia- she injected the antidote into you. I just held you in place.' 'Emilia, Matei, would you like to tell Jana the story about your parents? 'I'll do it.' He then went on to explain the whole saga to Jana, including the details that had been recently discovered. 'Madoc… tried to kill you again?' Emilia then showed the scars all over her body to her Alpha. 'Madoc did all of this?' 'Not just her. Jana, there's something I need to tell you, you won't like it though.' 'Emilia, whatever you have to say, you can say.' 'This whole situation with Madoc, it was a set-up. Jana, your leadership is in grave danger.' 'Who from?' The voice came from nearby. 'Me.' Maddy then appeared, as if she'd never been unconscious. 'Maddy? What's going on?' 'I'll tell you the story. I and Rhydian made a deal with Madoc, whereby he'd help us gain control of this pack. In return, we'd let him have a prime role in it. He'd also be allowed to dispose of Emilia. Only we were double-crossed- Madoc decided to take control of me and go it alone.' 'Why though?' 'We want control of the pack. But that can wait- I'm going back to Canada to recover.' 'Any time you fancy a fight, I'm easy to find.' Maddy then walked off, and Alric embraced Jana.

'I really thought I'd lost you.' 'Don't worry- you've not lost me and never will.' She then walked over to Aran. 'Aran, you showed great bravery in helping to see off Madoc. I'm thankful I appointed to as my deputy Alpha.' 'I thank you for your kind words.' She then walked over to TJ, who was just lay there watching the show. 'TJ, you're an idiot. But you showed incredible ingenuity in taking on Madoc. Lunch is on me tomorrow- whatever you want.' 'Can't turn that offer down now can I? Better have your purse open!' Next was Meiner. 'Meiner, I'm aware you made the remedy. I hope you remember that you're just as much a member of the pack as anybody else. Thank you.' The healer simply nodded, pleased at the work she'd done. 

Finally was Emilia and Matei, the siblings who risked everything for the pack. 'Emilia, stand up please.' She did that, looking nervous. 'Emilia Covaci, you came to the wild as a cub. But you are a cub no longer- you proved that you are indeed a fine warrior, a wolfblood. I've spoken with Aran and Meiner, and I want to offer you the chance to be officially initiated into the pack, making you an official member. It's how we do things in the wild pack.' 'In addition, I'd like you to train under Meiner as a healer. When you're done with the training, you'll be a full-fledged healer along with her. But first, you need to heal up yourself- you're badly injured, and I need to look after you.' 'Thanks Jana, you're like the sister I never had.' 'Same here.' 

She then walked over to Matei, and they both just smiled. They then came closer to each other, and kissed. 'I love you Matei Covaci.' He then drew close to her again. 'I love you Jana… hang on, do you even have a surname?''Wild wolves don't have surnames, but when I came to the human world, I used the name Vilkas, so I suppose Vilkas is my surname then?' 'Jana Vilkas? I like it.' They then kissed again as TJ and Emilia watched on. 'Look at the lovebirds eh Emilia?' 'Good by me- I get £50.' 'Nice.' 'Pay up then.' 'Eh?' 'You bet me £25 that Matei would still be single at the end of the year. And I said double or nothing. £50 by the end of the week.' 'My mum's so gonna kill me for this.' The two of them then laughed, once again enjoying each other's company. Meanwhile, Maddy and Rhydian were staring on from a distance. Their time would come...


End file.
